Now and Forever
by horse-lover122
Summary: Sequel to Once Upon A Twilight, Olivia is a bit older, and Melanie, Bella's sister, will be in thisBella and Edward have a lot of choices to make, as they begin to start their new lives.
1. Dare

**This is the sequel to Once Upon A Twilight. I suggest you read that first so this would make more sense. Thankyou for all the reviews to the first story! I almost cried reading them! (This story is set one and a half years later, by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. However Olivia, Melanie and Alura are mine.**

**Caution: High level fluff scenes**

**Chapter One-Dare**

Bella's POV

"When will daddy be home"? Olivia demanded. "I don't know", I sighed. He had been out hunting. I would have gone with him but Olivia wouldn't have it. "I want daddy home now", she whimpered. Her blue eyes looked at me sadly. "I know you do. I do too, but he will be home soon", I explained.

I patted my baby's little blonde head. She giggled and squealed when I tickled her. Her little blonde piggy tails bobbed around as she rolled. Then she stopped and stared at me. Her eyes flashed bright blue, rather than the dark, sad blue.

"Daddy's home", she whispered in her adorable baby voice. A tiny smile crossed her rosebud lips. "Daddy"! She jumped up and tottered screaming and squealing at the door. "Libby"! Edward burst through the door and picked up Olivia. She had acquired the nickname of Libby thanks to Alice.

He spun her around a few times and then put her on his shoulders. Then he came over, grabbed me and kissed me. Jeez I love my life. Particularly the parts with Edward in it.

"Hello darling Bella"! Edward grinned. I put on my most serious face. I did a good job actually, I held it perfectly. "Daddy in trouble", Olivia whispered. She was such a good listener. She did exactly what I told her to. Edward looked at me, worried. He knew he was in trouble, I'm sure.

It's just he didn't know what for. "You're such a gullible idiot", I laughed and hugged him. I saw the wave of relief wash over his angelic face. "But I'm _your _gullible idiot", he reminded me. I laughed again. Edward scooped me up and slung me over his shoulder, and I banged my fists down on his back.

"I'm sorry, but you have been a very bad girl, and I'm punishing you", Edward declared. "Bad girl mummy", Olivia skipped along behind us, shaking her head. "Help me"! I cried playfully to her. "Oh no"! Olivia went wide eyed. "Come on teddy, we have to save mummy"! She said to the little pink and purple teddy bear she carried everywhere.

Courtesy of Alice. Thanks to her no one could hurt teddy's feelings and Olivia was in charge of looking after him because he 'had no mummy or daddy'. Teddy was also like Olivia's sidekick.

"We so have to get that kid a puppy", I heard Edward mutter. He put me down, a wicked glint shinning in his eyes. "C'mon Libby, time for bed", he picked up Olivia and ran her to her bedroom, her protesting the whole way. "I'm not tired", she yawned.

When Edward put Olivia to bed early, it was usually because he didn't want her interrupting something. I ran to our bedroom and slipped under, which was difficult because the bed was so low. I rolled onto my back, and stopped breathing.

You have no idea what it is like, not to breath. It gets fairly uncomfortable. I could hear Edward's heavy breathing as he came into the room. His feet brushed the floor. On purpose, obviously. A strong hand suddenly grasped my ankle, and I felt myself being dragged.

"No"! I wailed, clinging to the carpet. There was a ripping sound as the carpet came with me. "C'mon Bella, you can't beat me", Edward growled playfully. "Not tonight Edward, I don't feel like it", I groaned. I heard Edward sigh.

"You can at least come and sit with me", he said. I clambered out and onto the bed with him. "Aw, I'm sorry", I pecked his cheek. Edward's golden eyes were wide and adorable. He had puppy dog eyes.

"I love you", he whispered. I smiled. "I love you more", I whispered back. He leaned in and brushed his lips against my ear. If my heart wasn't already stopped, it would have been by now. "I love you most", he breathed.

"Nah uh", I said in a small voice. Edward propped his head up with his arm, and his hair fell over one of his eyes. He looked so hot just then. I brushed the hair back from his face and he growled lustfully.

I frowned. "No", I told him sternly. "Please", he said in the tiniest voice possible. "Please, _pookie_"? He tried. "No, cuppycake", I shook my head. He groaned. "Your no fun", he crawled under the blankets. I giggled.

He closed his eyes and I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. His eyes flew open in surprise. They met mine. Something about the way I was looking at him, subtly batting my thick black eyelashes and licking my lips must have made him close his eyes again.

I kissed him again, his lips moving against mine. I put both of my arms on either side of him, and pecked his lips. I pulled my hair down over one shoulder in a sexy way and let it fall. It brushed his cheek softly.

When he realised I had stoped, Edward's eyes fluttered open again. He stopped dead and stared at me. I felt powerful. "What's the deal"? He demanded, propping himself up to kiss me again. "How much do you love me"? I asked him softly.

He paused for a moment. "More than anything else in the world", he answered. "What would you do to prove your love for me"? I didn't even pause before I answered his question. "Run to the ends of the earth in the nude, screaming 'I love Edward Cullens' the whole way", I said.

He gave a quiet chuckle. "Would you really"? He asked. I shuffled closer to him and rested my head on his chest. I nodded. "Would you run down the street, or down the beach or through the forest doing it"? He asked. I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess", I replied.

"Good", Edward's voice was smug. I suddenly realised. "No, no, no, no! Edward, _no_"! I almost yelled. He laughed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Bella, _yes_"! He tickled me. I poked him in the ribs. "Do you love me"? He asked.

Oh no. Oh God, no. He always did this. "Y-yes, but you…tricked me"! I fumbled. I beat my fist on his chest. "Edward", I groaned. He kissed me, hard, wrapping his arm around my waist, his other around my neck. His hand went up into my hair.

"Through the forest", he mumbled against my lips. "Whatever", I sighed, still kissing him. I held his cold marble face in my hands and pressed closer to him. "Anything for you", I whispered.


	2. Melanie Thomas

**This chapter is as short as they will get, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't might, neither are the characters except Olivia, Alura, and Melanie. **

**Chapter Two-Melanie Thomas**

Bella's POV

I could see Edward typing on the computer. "Edward, no fair, how come I always get stuck with nappy duty"? I demanded. Olivia was squirming as I powdered her butt. "Because everyone knows that the woman always looks after the children", Edward called, his eyes not leaving the monitor.

I rolled my eyes. "Your potty training her", I muttered. That made him turn. He looked at me, his expression horrified. "But…I don't think I would know how", he mocked. "You're a big boy, you'll figure it out".

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in Alice"! Edward called. Alice bounded in. "Guess what guess what guess what"! She squealed at me. "I have no clue, what"? I sighed.

She wouldn't give in so easily. "You're going to find your sister"! Then again, maybe she would. "No, I am", Edward told us from the computer. Alice was first over there. I stood behind them, staring at the screen. There was a story on a girl called Melanie Thomas.

It read:

_19 year old Melanie Thomas, actress, singer, and model has just appeared in her five hundredth magazine. Mrs Thomas, Melanie's mother, said that it was such a thrill to see their only daughter so successful. _

_Being an only child, Melanie was quite a spoilt little girl, but not so much that she became self-centred and stuck up like other celebrities. _

There was more, but I couldn't bring myself to read it. I couldn't live with myself if I never got to meet her. There was no picture, but I had an image in my head. I could already see her brown hair, with a professional perm and blonde streaks, her sun tanned skin and glittering brown eyes.

I couldn't even imagine the kind of clothes she wore. My best bet being stilettos and a bikini probably. "Are you going to go see her"? I pushed away my thoughts. "Huh"? I asked. Edward gave me a serious look. "Are you going to go and see Melanie"? He asked. Was I?

I had no clue as to what I should do. "Do you think I should"? I asked. Both Edward and Alice nodded. "Um, I better get home", Alice said, slipping out the front door. Edward pulled me onto his lap. "It'll be fine", he said.

I felt his cold lips brush my neck softly. I turned my head and kissed his lips. "Will you take me today"? I asked. He nodded. "You'd better ring, first", he said. "Okay", I whispered.

I reached for the phone and dialled the contact number it had down the bottom of the page. "Hello"? Came a woman's voice. "Um, hello. I'm Bella….", would she recognise the name Swan? "Cullens. My name is Bella Cullens. I'm looking for Melanie, is she there"? My voice was shaking.

"She's not here right now, no, but call back later if you like", said the voice. "Okay", I said. "Thankyou, bye", I hung up. "Let's go", I whispered to Edward. I didn't even tell him what the woman had said. I needed to see my sister now. "I'm driving the Volvo", Edward grabbed his keys off the bench.

"No way, _I'm_ driving the _BMW_", I told him flatly. He had bought me a shiny black BMW a few months back. "Nope", he responded, picking me up and slinging me over his back. "Edward"! I whined.

I knew he wouldn't give in, but I can try. Edward strapped me in the Volvo and grinned. "I'll just get Olivia", he said, an evil tone to his voice. "Can't Alice baby-sit her"? I pleaded. Over an hour drive in the car with Olivia was worse than her birth and the three days of transformation put together.

But before I could protest anymore he had Olivia out of the house and into the baby seat in the back. Oh my God, she was asleep. I silently thanked the heavens for having mercy. Edward didn't look quite as pleased.

He loved Olivia so much. Me, a mere human…well, not so former human, couldn't possibly comprehend how special and how important Olivia was. A human with supernatural powers and beauty.

Olivia's heart still beated. Her own blood still pulsed through her veins. She still sweated, cried, bled. And obviously she still aged. Maybe she'll stop aging after a few years, according to Carlisle, it's possible. Immortality was currently the only talent Olivia didn't have that other vampires did.

"So I was thinking, maybe we should adopt some other kids", Edward said casually. The question was so out of the blue. "What"? I asked. Edward started the car. "I was thinking that maybe we could adopt kids, like Carlisle and Esme did with me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper", he said.

Of all the moments to bring this kind of thing up! "No, don't worry! I was just thinking, maybe someday…it would be a possibility", he said quickly. He must have seen the look on my face. "No, no, no, it's okay, you just caught me off guard", I frowned.

"So, you'd consider it"? Edward asked. He gave me a sideways glance. "This is about Carlisle working with the sick children lately, isn't it"? I asked him gently. He nodded. I knew that Carlisle had been helping out in the children's ward recently.

I also knew that there were quite a few incurable kids there, too. I sighed heavily. "Edward, I think it's a grate idea, and if you like, after this I'll go with you to the hospital and talk to Carlisle, but right now, can we just do this"? I asked.

Edward nodded with a small smile. I truly did think it was a grate idea, but I just wanted to meet my sister first. Sister. A word I never thought I would have to use, in reference to myself anyway.

Suddenly Olivia stirred in the back seat. She yawned softly, and I groaned in the same tone. "Libby"! Edward's eyes lit up. "Daddy"! Olivia said in a happy voice. "Libby"! I said in the same voice Edward had. "Mummy", Olivia was a little less enthusiastic. I rolled my eyes. "Wake me up when we get there".


	3. Sisterly Love

**I started this next chapter as soon as I posted the last, and I didn't even wait to see the reviews. So I'm terribly sorry to anyone who hated it so much and didn't want me to go on. Anyway, so what'd you all think of the sequel compared to my first story? I'm having so much fun writing the chapters, I want to make a third. Talk about being overeager. Lol, I haven't even finished this one. Okay okay, ill stop blabbering and let you read on. **

**Disclaimer: Please read this because I have to put it here. Please, can someone tell me if you guys even read the disclaimers? Anyway, Twilight is not mine, the characters are not mine, except Melanie, Alura, and my fav little character that I made up, Olivia. Wow I'm _so_ talking too much. slaps self. Stop. Argh! My fingers are possessed! I can't…stop…writing…NOOOOOO!**

**Chapter Three-Sisterly Love**

Bella's POV

"Vampires can't sleep", Edward pointed out. I grunted. "You know me, such a rule breaker". Edward chuckled. "Rebel". Well I did the closest thing to sleeping that a vampire can do. I laid my head back against the seat, closed my eyes and ignored the annoying little voices in my head.

What felt like minutes later Edward said, "Can you guys hear that"? In response I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I think daddy's hearing the voices in his head again", I glanced at Olivia and she nodded. "Time to make reservations at the white padded room"? This time she shook her head. "Maybe just inquires", she said.

I threw Edward a questioning look. "I said we might need to make inquires for you in the white padded room the other day", he confessed. "And now she used it against you", I chuckled. But I stopped. I really _did_ hear something.

"What is that"? I frowned. I found out soon enough. We pulled down a long, narrow drive that had hedges on either side. Photographers and reporters shoved microphones in a tall girl's face. She had pale skin, like mine. That surprised me.

She also had long, strawberry blonde hair that was plaited and fell over one shoulder. Her eyes were bright blue, and she was wearing a floral shirt and jeans with flip flops. For a human, she did a good job of making flip flops looking fashionable.

"Is that…her"? I asked softly. "Yes", Edward replied. The girl…well, Melanie, glared at our car. A few reporters turned their heads, but there was only one that paid attention and noticed that we didn't have cameras, camera crew, or microphones.

So it was obvious that we weren't one of them. "He thinks we are related to Melanie", Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "And that you are absolutely stunning", he added sourly. I was too nervous to answer. "Olivia"? I asked. I turned to look at her.

She rubbed her eyes. "Yes mummy"? She asked. "You stay in the car, okay"? My previous nervous anger was now replaced by fear. I wasn't just nervous, I was petrified.

What if she didn't like me? What if she didn't believe me? I pushed away the questions. "You ready"? Edward reached for my hand. I nodded and got out of the car just as another girl walked out of the house.

This was more like it. She had tanned, flawless skin, crystal blue eyes and dead straight, silky blonde hair. And just what I expected, stilettos and a bright red bikini. She had one hand on her hip and she frowned at one of the reporters. I overheard one of the other woman reporters who was shoving a microphone in Melanie's face.

"Are the rumours true, Melanie, are you really pregnant"? There was a lot of noise and people were swarming everywhere. "No, I am not pregnant, it was a false alarm", Melanie said in obvious exasperation. "Is it true that you broke up with your boyfriend over this 'false alarm'"? Another reporter shouted. "No, we broke up because our relationship didn't fit in with our lifestyles".

That was sad. A few years ago that would have been me and Edward. Our relationships didn't fit in with our lifestyles. But there was no time for that now. I pushed through the crowd, Edward following.

Everyone turned to look at us in amazement. Melanie looked jealous. "Um, are you Melanie Thomas"? I asked. "Yes. I don't know who the hell you are, so bugger off and don't come back", she snapped.

I stared, wide-eyed. I heard a low growl in Edward's chest. Melanie glanced at our car. "What's with the runt? Let me guess, you want me to sign its diaper", she laughed darkly. "That _runt_ is my daughter, and her name is Olivia", I snapped back at her. The reporters started to move away and formed a circle around us.

I saw the quick flashes of the cameras. I decided I could at least give them something to talk about. "You really want to know who I am? I'm your sister! You were put up for adoption when you were a baby and I came to see you"! I shouted.

I received the blank stare that I was expecting, and I turned on my heel and jumped into the car, slamming the door behind me. I folded my arms stubbornly and plastered a frown on my face. I sat sulking while Edward pulled out of the drive.

"Now I know why people with sisters wish they were only children", I growled. What a pig. Of all the things I had expected my sister to be, it wasn't an arrogant self-centred biarch like that.

And I could practically feel Edward fuming beside me. Olivia had her head down, and was hugging her teddy, drifting off to sleep. He was most upset about that, I could tell. "We can go to the hospital now if you like", I whispered to Edward.

That cheered him up slightly. We headed in the direction of the hospital. I couldn't get Melanie's words out of my head. "Just bugger off"! The more I thought about it the angrier I became.

How could she just _do_ that? Edward gave me a sideways glance. "Try and see things from her point of view", he said. I glared at him. "I am, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my arse", I scoffed.


	4. Putting Aside Differences

**Well, what happens here is……you know what, how bout I just let you read it for yourselves?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Grrrrrrr. However, I do take full credit for Olivia and Melanie. Lol.**

Chapter Four- Putting Aside Differences

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe how many sick kids were in the hospital. Looking at their poor limp bodies made me feel physically ill.

Edward looked just like I probably did. Paler than usually, eyes wide with pity. One little boy in particular made me want to ball my eyes out. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, like Olivia. He was obviously very sick. He had tubes sticking out of him everywhere. "This is Toby. He was in a plane crash. His parents died".

I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Why don't you Carlisle"? Edward asked carefully. Carlisle shook his head firmly. "I could never, _ever_, do that to someone so young", he said. "Why not"? I blurted. It came out so suddenly. Carlisle stared at me.

"Imagine. Being a twelve year old boy forever, never being able to get married, fall in love…", he trailed off. I could see where he was coming from. I suddenly had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Like I was going to throw up.

"Edward, I think we'd better get home. Olivia is falling asleep in my arms", I looked down at our baby. She didn't really look that tired, but I didn't like hospitals. She squirmed and I sat her on the ground. Olivia was happy about that for some reason. She tottered over to the bed where the boy was.

She touched his cheek with her tiny hand. "What's wrong with him, mummy"? She asked. I could feel invisible tears well up in my eyes. "He's sick, baby", I whispered. The sick feeling melted away. It was always like this. Once we had found a dying baby deer on our front doorstep, and Olivia had fallen in love with it.

We were given no choice but to put it out of its misery. I had sucked it dry. Olivia had a bizarre connection with creatures and people that were sick. She just fell in love with them. "Can grandpa make him better"? Olivia looked up at Carlisle.

All the nurses in the room stared in horror. Edward let out a low chuckle. Carlisle didn't even look old enough to be a father to a ten year old, let alone a grandfather to a two year old child.

Edward must have known what they were thinking. I made a mental note to ask him what they had later. But Olivia was still waiting for an answer. She was too little to understand.

"We'll try. But he has no mummy or daddy", Carlisle explained gently. I mentally slapped my forehead. _Here we go again_, I thought. It was the baby deer situation all over again. "Can you be his mummy and daddy"? Olivia's eyes went a sad blue.

I gave her a sad smile. The words, _Baby Deer_ kept running through my head. "We can't Olivia", I said softly. How could I explain to a two year old that we couldn't adopt a dying boy because he couldn't be changed to a vampire?

"Carlisle, can you just change him…", Edward whispered in tones that only a vampire's sensitive hearing would pick up. "Not now. I'll talk to him when he wakes up", Carlisle frowned. I turned to Edward. "We better be going home now", I said firmly.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Carlisle", Edward said quietly. I couldn't get out fast enough. I picked up Olivia and we left the hospital. When we got home, I put Olivia straight to bed. I needed to talk to Edward.

"What am I going to do about Melanie"? I thundered. Edward sighed. "Leave her alone. But you shouldn't have told her that, well…you know…about the whole…adoption thing", he struggled for words.

I screwed up my face. "Well, what was I supposed to do"? I demanded. Edward considered. "Maybe going to see her was a bad idea", he said. Was he serious? He couldn't have been. Could he?

"I don't know. Should I go see her again"? I asked. A panicked look spread across Edward's face. "Christ, no"! He almost yelled. Maybe he was mad at me. His tone softened and he collapsed on the couch and opened his arms for me. "I don't like seeing you get all upset over this", he said. I let myself fall into his lap.

"I love you", I whispered. He kissed my head. "I love you too", he smiled. I looked up at him. "I hope so", I smiled back. "How much do you love me"? Edward asked. "More than anything", I whispered. "What would you do to prove you love for me", I kissed his lips, teasing him by just gently sweeping mine across his.

It was enough of a distraction. "Anything you asked me to", he said in between our kissing. "Good", I grinned smugly. He picked up on what I had done. "Uh oh". I grinned wider. "Yes. Uh oh".

"Would you not make me do anything if I called off your dare"? Edward asked. I paused on purpose, with a concentrating look on my face. I nodded finally. "Yes, I suppose that can be arranged. On one condition", I added. Edward looked cautious.

"Being…", he trailed off. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "On the condition that you will not stop kissing me for the rest of the night", I whispered. His eyes lit up. "Now _that_ can be arranged", he leaned forward.

I let his lips brush mine. Without breaking apart, Edward lifted me into his arms, bridal style. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met", his words tickled against my lips. "I know", I sighed.

Still not breaking apart, he carried me up to the room and sat me on the bed. Somehow he kept to the conditions. Not that I was complaining.

We got up at five in the morning. There was nothing else to do, so we went for a run and a hunt in the forest behind our house. Edward's eyes lit up when he saw a doe grazing a few metres away. I saw him crouch, ready to pounce.

But then he straightened a look of defeat on his face. Then I saw what Edward had seen. A baby deer was in the dew-covered grass beside the doe, and a buck, a little further off, watching carefully for danger. He was just trying to protect his baby and his…what would you call it in deer terms? Mate?

Edward smiled, and we quietly crept further in the forest. Edward had become a lot more sensitive since Olivia had been born. Partly for the obvious reasons, and, because Olivia had an unusual love of nature.

We hunted for a few more hours, finding a few sick or injured deer and various other animals that didn't look like they had much chance of surviving. "Ready to go back yet"? Edward wiped his mouth quickly. I nodded. We were a few miles away from the house, so I said "Race you back to the house"? Edward smiled smugly.

"Sure", he replied. We both crouched. "Ready…set…GO"! I shouted. I ran faster than I ever have in my entire life. Everything around me was a blur. I could see a dark, blurred shape beside me that I guessed was Edward. So I pressed harder. There wasn't even a burn in my lungs.

Edward was falling behind. I was beating him! I didn't know how fast we were going, but I doubted anyone watching would have even seen us. As the house loomed up ahead, I darted around to the front door and stopped dead. I would have glanced over my shoulder, because I was sure I had left skid marks for about five metres. I felt my jaw drop.

A tall, slim figure stood at the door, tapping with a pale, clenched fist. The figure had on a pair of worn jeans, and a navy sweater. The hood was pulled over he/she's face but I knew who it was from the strawberry blonde hair poking out from underneath.

"What the hell is Melanie doing here", came Edward's low growl. I punched him lightly on the shoulder. My face was stern. "Act natural", I whispered, but reconsidered. "For a human", I added.

He gave a quick chuckle, just loud enough for Melanie to hear. Her head snapped to face us. "I won", I laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder. But I did it hard. "Ow"! Edward rubbed his arm with a grin. I stopped, pretending to notice Melanie only for the first time. Edward did too.

"I'm going to go and, uh…feed Olivia", he said, running human pace into the house. He closed the door carefully behind him. Various times he had pulled it too hard and we had to get replacements.

"What are you doing here"? I asked flatly. Melanie blinked. "I came to talk to you", she said. I raised an eyebrow. "About…", I trailed off. She looked at the ground and scuffed her shoes. "I talked to my…adoptive mum", she said reluctantly.

It was my turn to stare and blink. "Oh", I meant it as a question. Melanie nodded. She pushed back her hood and shook out her hair. "She told me everything. I want to meet my real mum", she added. I took note of the nervous look in her eyes. "And say sorry", she sighed.

I nodded. "Okay, apology accepted. But Renee isn't here. She's in Phoenix", I explained. Melanie's light blue eyes went wide. "Oh. And…dad"? She frowned. It was getting a bit uncomfortable. "_My _dad lives here in Forks, too, but I live here with Edward and our baby girl. Renee…never told me who your…dad…was", I struggled.

A tear slipped down Melanie's cheek. She nodded. "Okay. Bye", she turned to leave. "Wait"! I called. Melanie glanced over her shoulder at me. "Do you want to come inside and meet my family"? I asked. Melanie gave a slight smile. "If it's okay", she said. I nodded.

Melanie followed me inside. Edward looked up, the surprise clear in his eyes. He had Olivia on his lap. He was feeding her apple custard. "Hi mummy", she giggled. Olivia's face was covered in custard. It was smeared across her forehead, and she shoved her hand in the little plastic container.

Her little fist scooped out more custard and she put her hand to her mouth to shove it in. Edward just shrugged helplessly. "Olivia, Edward, this is Melanie", I laughed. I could see Melanie forcing back a laugh. Edward gave me a pleading look and cupped his hands under her armpits, holding her out to me. "Edward", I groaned.

"Please", Edward begged. I rolled my eyes. "Fine", I took Olivia, who was covered literally from head to toe in the custard. "Um, sorry about this Melanie", I laughed nervously. She just burst out laughing. "How old were you when you had Olivia"? She asked.

I glanced at Edward quickly. "I had her when I was seventeen. I'm nineteen now", I replied, trying to keep my voice level. Melanie nodded. "Wow. That must have been really tough. I don't know how you could have done it", her voice was filled with awe and respect.

"I couldn't have, if it wasn't for Edward", I cocked my head in the direction of Edward. Melanie glanced at Edward. I watched her eyes scan him quickly. But it wasn't in a suggestive way. It was just a simple looking over. Even I could tell.

I saw Edward frown in concentration, and then he settled, a contented look on his face. He was watching Melanie. I glanced at her, too, and saw that she was staring at Olivia.

"She's a cute kid", Melanie commented. I saw Edward swell with pride and grinned. "Yeah, she is pretty cute", I responded. I kissed the top of Olivia's head. She snuggled closer into me, and I hugged her.

"Does she go to preschool"? Melanie asked casually. I saw Edward's eyes widen. We had discussed this a few times. I thought that Olivia should go to preschool, but Edward thought that because she was so different it wouldn't work out.

I thought it was because he couldn't stand to be away from her. He felt the same need to protect her as he did me. "Do you want to give her a bath"? I asked Edward. He nodded and took Olivia off me, leaving me and Melanie to make small talk. We had a lot to talk about.


	5. Adoption

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry guys. I've taken way longer than usual to update. Sorry! It's because I was updating my other story. Okay, here it is, next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I stole this, so don't be mad with me whoever made it up. **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue, **

**I don't own Twilight**

**So you can't sue!**

Chapter Five-Adoption

Bella's POV

We waved goodbye as Melanie drove away. She promised she would come and visit again soon, with her boyfriend and maybe even her adoptive family. But I could tell Edward was partially glad that she was gone. It meant that we could spend time together, now. "So Edward, I was thinking…", I trailed off. He looked at me, mockingly surprised. "Really? Now there's a first", he grinned.

I decided to play along. "Yeah, I was thinking. I saw Mike the other day. He asked me out to dinner, and then asked me to marry him. What do you think I should say"? I smiled sweetly. Edward glared at me. "I think you should tell him to bugger off before I snap his neck like a twig", he growled. I laughed.

"You can't hurt my fiancé-to-be"! I cried in mock fear. Edward snarled. "That little shi…art", I had forbidden him to swear in front of Olivia. He ducked his head, ashamed. "Sorry", he said grumpily. I kissed his head. "I was only kidding about the Mike thing", I then planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Silly Edward", I chuckled. Olivia giggled too. "Silly daddy", she clapped her little hands together. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, madam, time for your nap", I picked her up. I looked into Olivia's eyes. "But mummy…", tears formed in her wide, blue eyes. "Sweetie, you're tired. You need another nap", I said firmly. But Olivia looked at me with her adorable blue eyes and tears trickled down her cheeks. I sighed in defeat. "Ten minutes", I warned with a slight smile.

Edward grinned. "What"? I asked, confused. "Alice had come to see us. She had some exciting news", he said. "Jasper is with her", he added. I frowned. What news could they possibly have? I knew Alice wouldn't ask me about Melanie. She knew me too well. She knew I wouldn't want to talk about it. But I was keen to hear what she had to say.

Jasper came through the door suddenly, but Alice was nowhere is sight. "Okay, get straight to the point", I said sternly when he came in. His smile was radiant. "Alice and I…well, you know we can't have kids, obviously, so we adopted", he said in an excited rush. I felt my jaw drop.

"Is-is it….a boy…or…a g-girl", I stammered. Jasper's eyes lit up. "A boy. Here comes Alice with him now", he turned as Alice came in. She was grinning. "Here he is. Meet Rory"! She held up a…Labrador puppy? I screamed. "Alice what the hell is that thing doing in here"? I cried. I didn't like being around innocent little animals like that. I was forever worried that I might step on them or hurt them or accidentally suck their blood….

Alice looked offended. "This _thing_ is our baby. We adopted him from the Animal Shelter", she sounded hurt, too. I could only picture the look on_ my_ face. It must have been horrified. And now sceptic. "So, let me get this straight. Because you can't have children, you adopted a _puppy_ instead"? I asked. Alice frowned slightly for a moment and then smiled and nodded.

"Pretty much, yep". Edward rolled his eyes. I glared at him. "You _knew_ it was a puppy all along", I accused. He protested. "I did not! She blocked her mind from me", he said. It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh yeah sure", I turned back to Alice and studied the puppy. "Now Emmett and Rosalie are going to want to get a puppy", I said flatly.

Jasper looked sheepish. "Actually, Rose wants a ferret", he said. I gaped. Rosalie? Wanting a _ferret_! I feral, rat like little monster belonging to Rosalie, the Ice Princess? I felt a bit ashamed saying that about her, considering she had gotten noticeably nicer to me since my transformation. It was just, imagining her with a pet ferret…

"They've already decided on a name for when they get one, too, but we're not allowed to say because Rose wants it to be a surprise", Alice announced. I glanced at Edward. A look of shock crossed his face. "She's calling it _Mr Fluffy_"? Edward looked horrified. Jasper shrugged. "She thought it sounded cute for a ferret". I cracked up laughing and Edward joined in. This was so ridiculous. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing.

When I finally controlled my laughter Jasper looked serious. "Carlisle also wanted to tell you, that one of the kids at the hospital died. Esme convinced him to change that little boy you saw. He wants to know if you guys would mind looking after him after his transformation is complete. He's worried how the kid will take it", he added softly. That shut us up completely.

I saw a saw look cross Edward's face. I could see he was reading Jasper's mind. "What is it"? I asked kindly. He dropped his head. "It was a little girl. The same age as Olivia", he looked at me, a look of sad gratefulness in his eyes. I couldn't stop thinking, and I know he couldn't either; that could have been her. That could have been our baby girl. Somewhere, a family was mourning from the loss of that sweet child.

And I was glad that it wasn't Olivia. It was selfish, but I couldn't help but be grateful and glad that it hadn't happened to her. I turned to Edward. "It's your choice, Ed…", I said softly. We had been laughing and having fun before. Now the conversation had taken a dramatic turn. I knew that Edward secretly dreamed of someday becoming like Carlisle. I knew he wanted to be acknowledged by other vampires for saving people.

He looked at me, a look of longing in his eyes. "No. It's up to you. I don't mind either way", he said, but I knew he was lying. I smiled. "Of course we'll take in the child", I said to Jasper and Alice. They both looked a little shocked. Not because they thought we wouldn't want it, probably because the reality of what was happening had hit them. "Tell Carlisle to bring him over whenever the transformation is done", I said casually. "Okay then", Jasper said.

Alice glanced up at our clock. "We'd better get going. We're taking Rory to puppy training school", she said. I laughed. "That is going to be one spoilt puppy", I said. "Just mind you don't eat it, huh"? Edward chuckled. Alice hit his arm. "You're cruel", she frowned, cuddling into Rory. She stomped out of the house. "See you, Bella"! She called. Jasper shrugged. "I won't try _too_ hard", he said quietly. "I heard that"! Came Alice's infuriated voice.

Jasper winced. "I gotta go. Later", he ran after Alice. Edward and I just laughed. "Bye bye uncle Jazz"! Olivia waved. Jasper turned and smiled. "See ya later, sweetie", he waved back. I smiled as he left. All of the Cullen's adored Olivia. "Honestly, those two", I chuckled. But Edward stared at me seriously.

"What"? I asked. He frowned. "Are you sure you want to do this, with the kid"? He asked, studying me closely. I nodded honestly. I was surprised to find that I actually did want the little boy to come. "Yes", I said. Edward smiled and hugged me. "Me too. Oh, and one more thing", Edward pulled back, and got down on one knee.

I gasped as he pulled out a small navy box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful golden ring encrusted with crystals. It glittered in the light. "Will you marry me"? Edward asked. He was smiling impishly. "Do you even have to ask"? I rolled my eyes and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"I take that as a yes", he mumbled against my lips. "Yes", I laughed. Edward spun me around. "Wow, okay, you know what happened last time you did that", I warned. Edward quickly put me down. "I remember too well", he shuddered. I paused. "Hey, if we have that little boy coming to stay with us, maybe we should get a room ready for him", I suggested. Edward considered.

"We have tons of spare rooms. How about the big empty one on the third floor"? He asked. I shook my head. That room was empty, but the whole third story pretty much was. "No way. I think he would prefer it if he had a room on the same floor as the rest of us. How about the room with the en suite"? I asked. Pretty much every room in the house had an en suite, but this was a nice bedroom.

"That'd be perfect. It already has a kind sized bed in there, and your old desk and computer and stuff", he nodded. My biggest concern was how he would take to Olivia. I hoped they would get along well. I also worried whether or not he would even want to be adopted by some freakish family of vampires. I tried to ignore the thoughts that swept through my mind. I concentrated on the fact that I was engaged. Although, Edward and I already considered ourselves married, so it didn't feel much different.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear the ring. With our strength and all our daily activities, I doubt it would remain unscathed, I explained. I put the ring upstairs in its case. I smiled. My life was going pretty well. I was getting married to the greatest man alive, I had a beautiful daughter, a loving family, I was adopting another kid. Plus I was beautiful and had superhuman powers. What more could I want?


	6. Breaking Ice

**Here is the next chapter. Now, I wanted to add something interesting to Toby's history. I decided that his parents travelled the world, and that he lived in a different country while growing up, and I decided on Australia because it's the country I know the most about, because it's where I live. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. God I hate writing disclaimers. **

**Chapter Six-Breaking Ice**

Bella's POV

There was a knock at the door early the next morning. I jumped up to get it, and Edward quickly followed with Olivia on his shoulders. I pulled the door open as the knocking got louder and stronger. Actually, I pulled the door _off_ rather than, _open_. In the doorway stood a surprised looking Carlisle, and a tall, angry looking boy beside him. He was staring at his feet, and his eyes were dark brown.

"Why aren't his eyes red"? I asked Carlisle in vampiric, low tones. The boy's head shot up and he glared at me. I looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry", I said. He just grunted. My heart went out to the child. "Contacts", Carlisle explained cautiously. But the boy's face remained unwavering. The same, hate-filled, confused glare. I could see Edward focusing on reading the boy's thoughts.

"Um, come in…", I trailed off. I couldn't believe it. How could I have forgotten his name? "Unless you guys would like to stay out in the cold"? Edward joked, coming to my rescue. But he had still failed to mention his name to me. I knew he knew what it was, he could read minds. So I elbowed Edward subtly. "As if they can feel it. It's called, 'anti prone to the weather', darling", I rolled my eyes. It was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"So now I won't even be able to feel the weather"! The boy chuckled darkly. "This just keeps getting better and better. Anything else I should know about"? He muttered. "Um, that depends on what you already know", I smiled brightly. He could see right through it. "Oh, the usual. I have to drink blood, I can't sleep, I'm immortal, I'll never age, never grow up, be able to get a job, go to high school, college", he said it with a sarcastic brightness.

Suddenly, to my relief, Olivia toddled up. She stood directly at the feet of the boy and plonked herself down in front of him, staring up at him with wide golden eyes. Confusion. Lately her eye colour had been changing to affect her colour or mood. And she had been acquiring a lot of new powers as she grew. Then her eyes flashes to blue with excitement and interest.

Her sudden colour change startled the boy, but he said nothing. "Are you my big bwava"? She said, sticking out her bottom lip as she said it. I glimpsed a faint smile flicker across the boy's lips. But he didn't answer. He just cocked his head slightly. "Um, this is Olivia…our daughter", I said, sheepishly ruffling her blonde pigtails.

I saw the boy's face harden again as I spoke, and I silently cursed myself. I saw Carlisle shift uncomfortably. "Well, I'll be back a bit later with the others so you can meet all of them, Toby. So I'll see you all later", he put down a few suitcases and waved goodbye. "Thanks, Carlisle", I smiled. He closed the door behind him, and the awkward silence dragged on.

"So, Toby, do you want to come and see your new room"? I said finally. Toby looked up at me, and his expression softened. I could see the sadness behind his eyes. "Okay", he mumbled. Edward gave me an encouraging smile, and he put Olivia on his shoulders. Olivia lifted the mood in the room by squealing and laughing, and I saw the corners of Toby's lips twitch up.

"So, what has Carlisle explained to you"? I asked after Edward and Olivia had left the room and I was sure they couldn't hear. Toby scowled. "Everything pretty much", he said. I raised my eyebrows. "So you don't like your new powers"? I asked dubiously. Now his eyebrows rose. "What powers"? He asked. I tried to hide my mischievous grin.

I picked up a suitcase effortlessly, and threw it at him. His arm instantly flashed up and he caught it. I saw his eyes widen. Maybe Carlisle had left a few gaps to encourage the kid to talk to us. "So you don't know that you have superhuman strength, speed and hearing"? I repeated. "I guess not", he muttered. I smiled. "I'm sorry for what's happened. I really am, but you were dying, Toby. Carlisle couldn't leave you to die", I said softly.

Toby silently carried the suitcases up the stairs. "Go left down the hallway, it's the very end room", I called. He veered left. I smiled to myself. Maybe things would work out. "So, Toby, do you have any other family members or friends"? I asked casually. Toby just glanced at me, a depressed look on his face. "Actually, my parents travelled the world. I never really made friends", he said dryly.

I got excited. We had a topic of conversation, at least. "Travelled the world"? I asked. I let awe wash my voice. He nodded. "I was born in Australia, that's where they were at the time. Then we went on to Italy, Spain, Fiji, Hawaii, Vanuatu, France, China, Japan, all those countries. Mostly tropical countries though. Mum loved the beach".

"Born in Australia"? I asked. Toby shrugged. "Mum and dad have some friends living there, too, plus dad wanted to photograph some of the wildlife there. We've been there a few times since. It was the place we stayed at the longest. When I was nine we lived there until I was eleven, and I've been back here for a year", he explained.

"Oh". Oh my God, how stupid could I get? 'Oh' was the best I could come up with? I was pathetic. "Well, I'll leave you to, um, get settled in, and if you need anything, just ask, okay"? I smiled. Toby nodded. I went back down the stairs into the kitchen.

Edward was feeding Olivia.

"Did you know he was born in Australia"? I asked. Edward frowned. "Really? Wow, that sounds interesting", he didn't sound like he thought it was interesting at all. He just wiped Olivia's mouth with her bib. "So what are we going to do while we wait for Carlisle to come back with the others"? I asked. "I dunno", Edward answered with the same uncaring tone. I slapped his arm.

"You are _so_ boring", I complained. He shrugged. "Why don't you, um, make dinner or something"? He suggested. I glared at him. "For who, Olivia"? I sneered. Edward rolled his eyes like I was an idiot. "No, why don't you get something ready for when Carlisle and Esme and the others come over. I imagine Alice and Jasper are bringing Rory", he said.

"Who's Rory"? Toby bounded down the stairs. Edward glanced over at him. "My sister's _puppy_", he said the word puppy with a disgusted look on his face. Toby's face showed horror. "Um, maybe I should go hunting if there is a puppy coming over…", he said. Hysteria filled his voice. "It's okay, calm down. Edward's going to take you", I said.

Toby nodded. Edward just shot me a look and kissed Olivia on the head. "Okay, lets go then", he said to Toby. Toby just nodded silently and followed Edward out the front door. I let out a sigh and sunk into a chair. Olivia watched me carefully. "What's wrong, mummy"? She asked. I gave a weak smile. "Nothing sweetie". And inside I whispered;

_Everything_

**A bit of a rushed chapter, I'm working hard to update quickly. REVIEW! Maybe I should do a third story. Hmm. Let me know if you think I should, and if so what the plot should be. **


	7. Catch Me When I Fall

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I do own Olivia (who I am incredibly proud of and adore), Melanie, and Toby, however. **

Chapter Seven-Catch Me When I Fall

Bella's POV

I put on my good dress, a simple black strapless, and some black heels. I got a hair straightener and straightened my hair, which made it even longer and more beautiful than normal. I was just finishing applying my make up when Edward waltzed out of the bathroom in a towel. Shirtless.

We both stifled gasps. "What have you done with my Bella"? He demanded severely. I laughed. "What have you done with my Mikey"? I asked. Edward growled, and I laughed harder. "Ooh, a case of the green eyed monster"? I teased. "I'm not jealous"! Edward protested. I rolled my eyes, and gave a tug at the bottom of Edward's towel. It began to drop. Edward yelped and grabbed it, struggling to keep it up. I rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Perv"! He hissed from behind the bathroom door. It just made me laugh harder. I just couldn't resist my next comment.

"Oh, don't be so _pathetic_"!

"Oh, don't be so _desperate_"!

"Did I upset you, Eddy Weddy"? I restrained a laugh. Edward charged out of the bathroom, now completely dressed in his good jeans and white shirt. He had his hair gelled back elegantly. I pulled a face. "I think it would be completely suitable for you to go out in public, _without_ the shirt", I scoffed. Edward glared at me. "Yeah, well no one cares what you think".

I giggled. I flicked my hair in a sexy way and batted my long lashes at him. "Even if I said I think you come over here so I can give you a kiss"? I asked, raising my thin eyebrows. In a flash he was sitting eagerly beside me on the bed, his face inches from mine. I leaned in and kissed him. "Satisfied"? I murmured. "No", Edward chuckled softly in response.

But I pulled back. "C'mon, we have to get going", I said. Edward groaned. I knew exactly how he felt. I could have kissed him forever. "It's your fault, you know", he muttered. I gaped and put my hands on my hips. "Oh, and how is this _my_ fault"? I demanded. Edward rolled his eyes. "You were the one who suggested we go out for the night. _I _said we should stay at home but no, we have to go out and party", he said.

"Hey, we are not going out partying, we're just going to the movies. How is that partying"? I protested. "Yeah, and we have seen all those movies, what, five hundred times? He mumbled under his breath. "Jeez, can't you ever just appreciate the thought"? I threw my hands up in the air. Edward grinned impishly and shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, stop sulking", Edward pulled a face and scooped me up into his arms. "I don't want you to fall and ruin your dress", he explained when I threw him a questioning look. I glared. "I will _not_ ruin my dress", I wriggled out of his arms and strutted out the door and down the stairs. I stepped down the last step, and my toe caught on the mat at the bottom. I instinctively put my arms out but there was no need.

A pair of strong, cool arms caught me. As expected. I automatically expected them to be Edward's. But when I glanced up I looked up at an incredibly embarrassed Toby. He quickly put me straight and let go. I glanced over my shoulder, to where Edward was smirking at me. I shot him a warning glare. The whole family was there. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Toby and Olivia. Everyone was watching me with amused expressions.

"Stop looking at me and let's go"! I threw my hands in the air. I watched as they all glanced away, and made their way out the front door. Edward and I were the last ones out. I stumbled at the door and he caught me. He grinned as he righted me. "Ah, what would you do without me"? I smiled sweetly. Innocently.

"Live a long and happy life"? I suggested. Everyone laughed as Edward most likely glared at my retreating back. "Doubt it. You would have been dead in about sixty years or so if it wasn't for me giving you immortality", he said sourly. I stopped in my tracks. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, and I spun around to face Edward. "I still could have lived a happy life, if not a long one", I said, in a casual manner. I instantly regretted my words. I clapped my hand over my mouth.

I could feel my eyes widening. Edward looked sad. His eyebrows were slightly drawn together, but not in a way that made him look angry. His eyes looked so big and sad that I wanted to throw my arms around him and forever tell him I was sorry. "Edward…oh God. I'm so…oh God, Edward, I didn't mean it like that, please, oh why do I have to talk so much? Edward please, oh hell", I let off a string of curses.

Edward just shrugged weakly. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of earshot of the family. "Yeah"? He asked. There was too much of a forced cheerfulness to his voice. "You know I didn't mean it like that. If you hadn't have changed me we wouldn't have been together which means I wouldn't have a long life, no, but it means I wouldn't be with you so I wouldn't have a happy life either", I rushed. Edward just stared at me.

"Bell, you said before when I asked you what you would do without me, that you would live a long and happy life", he answered softly. "Edward I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean it like that! I'm not regretting my change at all! Oh course I don't, would I would have let Toby come to live with us if I regretted this? Would I have kept Olivia", I paused. "_Would I have agreed to marry you if I regretted this_"? I held his face in my hands and smiled.

He pondered for a moment. I watched the concentration on his face. He cracked a smile. "I guess not", he whispered. I pecked him on the lips. "I'm sorry. I promise to keep my big mouth closed next time", I smiled. He frowned. "_Next time_"? He stared at me. "Not that there is going to be a next time", I added quickly. His smile was filled with playful relief.

"I think my family is waiting for us", he said. I rolled my eyes. "How rude", I said. He chuckled. "I think Toby is worried". I looked at him curiously. "What's he thinking"? I asked, nudging Edward with my elbow. He smiled. "That we might not want him around anymore, and that we might split up. He hopes not though", Edward added quickly at the end. I sighed. "He's a good kid. I hope he warms up to us a bit more though", I said softly.

Edward gave me a quick squeeze. "He will, don't worry. Just give it time. He's been through a lot", he smiled encouragingly. We got back into ear shot and I saw Edward concentrating on reading their thoughts. He gave them all happy smiles. "Its okay guys, lets get going", with that everyone piled into the Volvo and Rosalie's car. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and Jasper went in her car, and Alice, Olivia, Toby and I went in Edward's.

Alice chatted to Toby on the drive, mostly about Rory, who Edward had forbidden to come out with them. "So, Toby did you have any brothers or sisters before"? Alice said cautiously. I could tell this was going into dangerous territory. "Yes", Toby replied softly. _C'mon Alice, common sense, don't press the matter_, I begged silently. But Alice was too curious for that. "Brothers or sisters"? She asked.

Toby looked at her sadly. "I had a little sister. She was about Olivia's age", he said. There was a hint of anger to his tone. Alice frowned. "So where is she…oh", Alice seemed startled. I realised what she just had. The little girl that had died in the hospital. That must have been…oh. Toby's sister had died. Just like his parents. "What did she look like"? Alice asked kindly. Toby smiled faintly.

"She was really cute. Everyone thought so, but she was a bit annoying at times. Everyone said we looked nothing alike. We didn't, really. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes and freckles", he said. Alice nodded, smiling. Toby reached into the pocket of his worn jeans. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. A photo. He held it up and showed everyone. He pointed to each person in the photo and told us who they were.

The little girl was very pretty. She had shiny brown ringlets that went down to her shoulders, big blue eyes, and her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles. There were two adults in the picture, as well. The woman had tanned skin, was tall and had dead straight down hair. The man had wavy blonde hair, and the same skin. I smiled. "It looks like your family is very happy", I commented. Toby nodded and shrugged. "I guess they were. 'Cause I wasn't there", he whispered. Every turned to look at him.

He glared at me. "What, it's true. My parents never cared about me. They completely ignored me when they worked before Katie was born, and then they practically gave their jobs up when they had her", he said indignantly. I frowned at him. "Toby, I'm sure your parents loved you just as much as your sister", I said. He just shook his head angrily. "Yeah well, you didn't know them like I did", he said. _Well no matter what his parents thought of him, I want him to feel loved with us_, I thought firmly. "No, I didn't. But I know that parents love their kids equally. Your parents would have loved you and Katie equally, just like we love you and Olivia equally", I smiled.

Toby looked up at me in surprise. I noticed that a majority of people in the car had. Had I been too straightforward? Or was I pushing him a bit too fast? Toby's lip trembled. "Thankyou", he said in a whisper. I carefully put my arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "No problem. So, what movie do we all want to see"? That caused a huge outburst from them all. I laughed.

"We might be at the movies all night".


	8. Troubled Thoughts

**Here is the next chapter. Once again in Bella's POV. Do you think I should do one in Toby's POV? Anyway, sorry I took so long! I've been really busy with school and I had a Youth Camp on the weekend so I was really busy. Sorry guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I do own Olivia (who I am incredibly proud of and adore), Melanie, and Toby, however. **

Chapter Eight-Troubled Thoughts

Bella's POV

We decided on a movie marathon. We would pay for a whole string of movies and just stay in the theatre. We bought a huge bucket of popcorn, all for Olivia. I sat her on my lap in the movie, as she pulled out another fistful of popcorn. "She has funny hair", she pouted, deep in thought obviously. A round of shhhh's and shoosh's ran through the theatre. Everyone else just groaned. I was seriously debating whether or not to take Olivia out of the theatre. This was probably the hundredth time she had commented on the movie. _Out loud_.

"Maybe you should-"

"-I am", I said in a hushed voice to Edward. He smiled and shook his head at Olivia. Her cheeks were bloated from the popcorn. We watched the movie for a bit longer. It was our third so far. I could hardly blame Libby for getting restless. This movie was okay, but the previous had been a bit…dull. Finally, the movie ended, and the next one began a bit later. My breath caught in my throat as the title faded onto the screen. _My Vampire Boyfriend. _

I groaned. "Maybe we should go home", I whispered as a dark, misty forest appeared on the screen. A blonde girl with pale skin was running through the mist, panting and gasping and sweating. I stiffened as her scream ripped through the theatre. The next thing that appeared on the screen was the shape of a dark figure, gliding through the forest. I almost laughed. If that was supposedly the vampire he would have been able to catch that girl easily. Edward obviously had the same thoughts.

He laughed. I turned my head to glare at him when I saw someone tap him on the shoulder. My head snapped to face the person behind him. Edward turned too. "Excuse me, this movie isn't a comedy, okay? They may be a few punch lines, but that wasn't one of them. So if you and your family could please be a little quieter…", she trailed off. Edward rolled his eyes. "Please, vampires can run faster than _that_", he muttered. I feared the girl might have heard him, but she seemed too entranced by his face to notice.

Then her eyes went to the movie screen. Her jaw dropped. She must have been fifteen at the most. Her eyes were filled with adoration. I glanced at the screen too. An actor I didn't recognise was standing before the screaming girl. The look on the 'vampire's' face was anger, but also worry. His jaw was clenched. I suppose he was good looking as far as the girl was concerned.

He scooped the girl into his arms, bridal style and carried her away into the forest. The last thing you saw was a wolf with flashing red eyes. We did end up watching the rest of the movie, though. All of us laughed in parts that were supposed to be tragic. For example, the werewolves were out to get the girl, Kylie. In one part the werewolf that had fallen in love with her turned to human, and they stared kissing, and then the vampire saw them and he and the werewolf got into a fight and he went back to a wolf and he killed the vampire.

Everyone laughed in our family except me and Olivia, who had fallen asleep. I didn't laugh because I was too scared. I couldn't help but think that it could still be me. I was a vampire and the girl in the movie was a human, sure, but I was like her once. Werewolves after not so much me but more my boyfriend. And chances were Jacob Black had a major crush on me. I could push out the thoughts that, what if I kissed him accidentally, that maybe Edward would see, and maybe they would fight and Edward would…

I tried desperately to push the thoughts away. It was difficult because the movie was still running, in its final minutes, but still running. The thoughts plagued my mind. I was glad Edward couldn't read them, because if he could he would kill Jacob for making me so worried. Or Jacob would kill him…

I shuddered. My eyes were glued to the screen. I watched in fear and awe. Kylie was beautiful, and her pale skin seemed to glow in contrast to her black dress. She knelt on the soggy ground and put flowers at a grave. Then she cried and cried. I felt myself shaking with invisible tears. The words 'one week later' faded up, and the girl was at college. A boy who looked almost exactly like the vampire sat next to her in her class. The movie ended with him asking her out after class, and her realising that he was the human version of her vampire lover boy.

"That movie was so sad", Toby commented when we left the theatre. I nodded weakly. Toby looked up at me with surprisingly worried eyes. "Is something wrong"? He asked. I shook my head and smiled encouragingly. "I'm fine. So, are we going home or what"? I changed the subject. Everyone started talking as we walked to the car. I saw Jasper looking at me seriously. "I don't know what's wrong, but you don't need to be afraid", he said so only I could hear. I climbed into the car beside Edward.

He studied me for a moment and I smiled. "Can we _please_ go home"? I pleaded. He smiled and started up the Volvo. "I guess you didn't like that movie, huh"? His face softened and the smile faded. "Not really", I admitted. The look on his face told me he wasn't satisfied with just that. "I'll tell you later", I whispered so the others wouldn't hear. The car trip home was silent. There was only the sound of Olivia breathing heavily in her sleep and occasionally grunting. Only her grunts were more like squeaks.

At home Edward practically dragged me to the bedroom. He sat me down on the end of the bed and stood over me. "You said you would tell me", he pointed out. I smiled weakly. "I said I would tell you _later_. Later is any point of time past that second. _Any_ point of time. I can tell you in my final breath if I want to", I pointed out also. Edward glared. "You're a vampire. You are immortal, and so chances are you won't _have_ a final breath. You'll be alive forever"! He exclaimed. I grinned. "Well then, you'll have to learn some patience, won't you"? I winked. Edward looked at me with something I distinguished with pity or sadness. Maybe somewhere in between.

"Bell, please don't be like this. Why won't you talk to me"? He asked. I looked at him with my eyes wide. "Edward, just leave it! I didn't like the movie, that's the end of it"! I said with a small smile. He pulled a face. "Someday I'll get it out of you. But for now…", he sat beside me and kissed me. I pulled back slowly. "Edward", I sighed. He stopped. "Yeah"? I chuckled. "No, I'm not going to tell you about the movie", I said as his face fell.

"It's…Toby", I trailed off. Edward immediately straightened. "Does he not like it here? Have we done something? Did he say something to you"? He frowned. I shook my head. I honestly hadn't given much thought to it. "Um, well, I actually thought about this on the way home…", I lied. It had just popped into my head. Just then. I was to upset and not in the mood for kissing, so I needed a good reason to stop. "I was wondering, will Toby go to school"? I asked slowly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You stopped me for _that_"? He leaned in to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. Maybe a bit too forcefully, because when I looked into his eyes he seemed hurt. "Sorry, Edward, but I'm just not in the mood tonight, I guess", I admitted. I tried to keep my voice level but it wavered. I was hoping it didn't sound like too much of a big deal. But Edward still seemed confused. He had good reason. I was becoming as bad as him with my mood swings. But hey, what can I say? I'm only female.


	9. Being Normal

**Here it is, as requested. Because there is so much more to this story that I couldn't possibly fit in, I'm officially doing a third thingy. But for now just read and enjoy. **

Chapter Nine-Being Normal

Bella's POV

I don't know why I needed to be so _stubborn_. In the morning I still didn't let the subject drop. Edward was busily trying to beat his high score on some computer game, and I had just lain in bed, resting. It gave me a lot of time to think about everything. And the more I thought, the better the idea seemed. Why not send Toby to school? Sure, the resistance would be a bit difficult, but we could help him get used to it. And from that single idea others were formed.

"Edward, we need to move", I blurted. "Bella, I'm busy right now", he waved his hand at me. I put my hands on my delicate hip bones. I had never really noticed how incredibly thin I was. I ran a hand quickly over my flat stomach, then scowled at the back of Edward's head. "Edward"? I cried. "What"! He called. There was the smallest hint of irritation in his tone. But clearly he meant the 'What' as a hint as not to bother him.

"Edward"! I cried, more angrily. I immediately kicked the 'restart' button on the consol. The monitor screen went black. "Aw man, Bel-la", he whined. "Ed-ward", I whined back. Edward frowned at me and pouted like a child. "What'd you do that for"? He demanded. "Because you were ignoring me", I chuckled. Edward gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry", he stood and hugged me.

"So, what were you saying"? He asked. I took a deep breath. "We have all eternity together. We might as well make the most of it", I paused to check Edward's reaction. He motioned for me to carry on. "So I think that we should maybe move somewhere else, get jobs, enrol Toby at a school, send Olivia to preschool-"

"-What"! Edward cut me off. I winced. Not the response I was hoping for. "W-where did this come from"? He demanded. I shrugged. "I guess…I really want to give Olivia a normal life as much as possible. And Toby too, I imagine he isn't as thrilled as we would like him to be over this whole vampire thing. He probably misses school", I pointed out. Edward shook his head. "He never went to school. His mum home schooled him", he said almost defensively. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Edward, that is _not_ the point, and you know it", I snapped. Edward averted his eyes. "I have nothing against it", he protested, "But I really think that you should at least talk to them about it. It's just, our families are here, and so are all your friends from high school, and…", suddenly he sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I get your point with the whole starting new thing I guess". He shrugged. I smirked. "I never said anything about new beginnings", she chuckled.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "So…", he trailed off. Well duh. He had obviously made it up himself. "So you've obviously been thinking about it a bit too", I pointed out. Edward rolled his eyes. I poked out my tongue smugly. "So what if I have", he scoffed. I pulled a face. "Please, Edward. I'm being serious about this. I was thinking maybe I could go to college…", I trailed off. Edward looked absolutely horrified. I smiled weakly. "Edward, calm down, it was just a thought", I added. He visibly relaxed. "Some thought", he sniped, though. "Don't get off subject", I warned, tucking my long brown hair behind my ear.

Edward's brow furrowed. "Fine, we'll talk to Toby. See if _he_ wants to go to school", he trudged out of the room. "To-by"! He hollered. There was a blur of motion as Toby appeared at the door. "Yeah"? He asked cautiously. His blonde hair was ruffled, his eyelids drooping. "What have you been _doing_"? I chuckled. "Don't get off subject, Bella", Edward quoted teasingly. I wrinkled my nose. "Get on with it, then". Edward sighed reluctantly.

"Toby, we were wondering…would you…like to go to…school"? He asked slowly, dragging out each word emphatically. Toby's eyes widened immediately. His mouth opened and closed for a few moments. "Ha ha, he looks like a _fish_"! Olivia giggled, tottering over to Toby's side, reaching her little hand up to grasp his. She stared up at his face curiously. "I hope you like fish", Toby smiled, pulling another fish face. He got down on one knee and leaned in close to Olivia, still pulling the face. She giggled and squealed and wriggled in his grasp.

Toby scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, grinning. "Sure, if it's what you guys want", He shrugged. I panicked, thinking he might have got the wrong idea. "It's not that we want to get rid of you, that's not it at all! We just want you to have a normal life, despite…all this", I waved my hand around at everyone. Toby barked out a laugh. "This…seems very normal to me", he mused, also motioning around the house. And it was, in fact, quite normal.

Two parents, standing side by side, debating over their 'son's' education, the baby daughter playing with her brother. To anyone who might have been watching, it might have seemed like an everyday soap opera. Ha! Some soapie this was. One can only wish. Not that I did. Soap opera's were so melodramatic. Besides, they're supposed to be based on real life. Vampires technically aren't supposed to be _real_, per say, so it would really count.

"Yeah, incredibly normal", I scoffed. "Okay, Bella, Toby, that is not the point. Now, Toby, do you want to go to school or not"? Edward demanded. I was surprised by his…straightforwardness? Toby seemed to be as well. He just nodded. Edward sighed with relief. "Okay then. Do you want to take Olivia downstairs to get some breakfast"? He asked. Toby nodded again, and tickled Olivia. She giggled and squealed as he carried her away.

I turned my head slowly to look at Edward. He sighed in mock defeat. "I guess Toby's going to school then", he smiled. I raised an eyebrow. "If Toby is going to go to school, then we'll need money…", I trailed off, hoping he would take the hint. He did. At least, he took what he thought was meant to be the hint. "I'm sure Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind", he said casually. "Edward, I meant we should get _jobs_"! I cried in horror. Edward's eyebrows rose. "_We_"? He pulled a face. My eyes narrowed. "Yes, _we_, Edward. As is, _you_ and _me_", I said firmly.

"Oh", Edward replied. "What kind of job did you have in mind"? He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Any suggestions"? I asked. He shook his head. "Anyway, we don't need to talk about it now I guess", I said slowly. I watched Edward's face carefully. He rolled his eyes suddenly. "What is it"? I asked. He scrunched up his face. Every line looked like it had been perfectly carved. "Alice is bringing her dog over right now. Apparently it is sick", he scoffed.

"Hey, I wonder if she's seen any visions now that Toby is going to go to school"! I wondered aloud. Edward's eyes lit up. "Maybe". Although I hoped the visions would all be _good_ visions. A random thought popped into my mind. I pictured Toby meeting a girl, just like I had been. Him being attracted to her blood more than anyone else. And the worst part of all, him falling in love. I wasn't sure if I hoped that would happen or not. Because he was never growing up, and whether he fell in love or not, it would never be happy like me and Edward.


	10. School Boy

**Thankyou for all your awesome reviews guys! Here is the next chapter. I'm going to make the rest of my chapters longer now, and I'm officially starting a third story for this. But there will be _at least_ two more chapters before the final chapter. And I'm sorry I took so long but I was busy with my latest fic. _Me & You. _If you could please read that one too! Considering it is probably one of my best fics. Anyway, I got New Moon! And I can't use the fact I was busy reading it as an excuse because I finished it in a few hours. I didn't put it down once from start to finish! Anyway, REVIEW!**

Chapter Ten-School Boy

Toby's POV

"Are you sure you're going to be okay"? Bella asked. I rolled my eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay", I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder. It was nice how much they cared about me, considering the situation. "Please don't go"! Olivia whimpered, clutching my leg. If there was any reason for me not to go to school, it was because I didn't want to leave my 'little sister'.

"I'll see you this afternoon", I told her, crouching to hug her goodbye. Her crystal eyes faded into brown, and they filled with tears. Her eyes often went brown when she was sad or concerned. Her pink rosy cheeks became tear streaked, so I put my arms around her. I felt her tiny fingers tangle in my hair as she hugged me back. "Bye bye Toby", she planted a fat kiss on my cheek. "See you later, Liv", I smiled. "Bye Bella", I waved goodbye to my new family.

I watched as my foster mother, I suppose you could call her, as she picked up Olivia and carried her to the car. I heard everything she said. "Mummy is it time for Toby to come home yet"? I smiled. She reminded me of my deceased human sister, Katie. I turned away and ran at human pace towards the school before I changed my mind. I headed towards the building that I knew was the office. It was the new private school that had been built a year ago, but it was still fairly small. It went up to year nine.

It was halfway through term two though, so I had already missed part of year seven. I could maybe pass for a year eighter at the most, but because Bella and Edward had decided to leave at the end of my year eight, they decided it would be safer to pretend to be a bit older, so then we wouldn't have to stay as long and people wouldn't notice the fact I wasn't aging as much. I quickly ran my fingers though my shaggy hair as I walked through the office.

I had been quick to get used to the smell of human blood. With Olivia in the house I was used to it. I went through the office and up to the reception desk. "Hi. I'm Toby…Cullen", saying it made me feel strange. Toby Cullen. But the woman didn't seem to notice, she just smiled at me brightly and handed me a timetable. "Thanks", I smiled. I glanced at the paper, memorising my classes. It wasn't too hard.

I wandered out of the office, into a courtyard looking area where a bunch of kids were doing handball. I leaned against a tree, pretending to read my timetable, but rather listening to the conversations flowing around me. A bunch of giggling girls walked into the courtyard. "Hey, check out the new super-hottie", I heard one of the girls giggle. I glanced up and saw that it was a girl with fiery red curls that had spoken. I quickly pushed myself off the tree and walked away to where my first class would be just as a bell rang.

I hurried through the classroom door and went up to the teacher, an elderly woman with greying hair and thick rimmed glasses. "Hello. My name is Toby Cullen. This is my first day here", I flashed a bright smile. After watching Edward, I knew it worked for winning people over. Maybe it worked a little too well. "Oh hello darling! I'll be your maths teacher for the rest of the year. Please, take a seat anywhere in the room", the elderly woman smiled like she had just won the lottery. I shuddered to think why.

Meanwhile, I hurried to take a seat at the back of the room. Both seats were empty. But they weren't for long. One of the girl's I had seen with the redhead took a seat beside me. She turned to smile. "Hi, I'm Zoe. I'm going to be showing you around the school today and coming with you to all your classes to help you get settled in", she held out her hand, obviously waiting for me to shake it. Reluctantly I did, and I got the response I was expecting. She jerked back slightly. "Are you okay, you, um, feel really…cold", she looked at me strangely.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't feel too great", which was true. She nodded and flashed a sympathetic smile. "No one ever does on their first day. I promise we don't bite", she smiled a little wider. "Yeah, but what if I do", I muttered quietly, so she couldn't hear. But it wasn't quiet enough. She giggled. My head snapped up to look at her. There was a genuine look of amusement in her dark brown eyes. "Then we promise not to bite you back", she rolled her eyes playfully and started writing in her book, copying something off the board. But I couldn't concentrate. I watched her the whole lesson. She was such a sweet girl.

I shook off the thought. My family had already informed me that I couldn't fall in love. I wasn't going to let myself, anyway. "Oh, I'm so sorry"! The girl gasped suddenly, turning to look at me with a look of horror on her face. "What"? I asked quickly. "I forgot to ask what you name was"! She rolled her eyes. "Oh. I'm Toby", I sighed. She was so pretty…

_NO!_ _Don't think like that_. And before I knew it the bell rang, and the redhead girl was at our desk. She leaned in to whisper something in Zoe's ear. Of course I heard what it was. "Luck-y. He is such a hottie"! She giggled. Zoe frowned at her. "Jacky, why do you always think like that"? She shook her head. Jacky grunted and stormed off. Zoe fumbled with her books, standing up. I just watched her face, smiling. She must have felt my gaze on her, because she turned to look at me. "Are you coming? I have to show you around the school", she blushed. "Sure, I'm coming", I gathered my books and left the classroom with her.

One of my other classes was Gym, which I also had with Zoe. I changed into my gym clothes and went to look for her. She was pulling her brown hair into a ponytail. She shook her head, and it swished around her face. Her pink lips parted to reveal perfect white teeth. Her smile was so natural, not forced in any way. I strode up to her. She was wearing blue shorts and a white polo shirt lined with blue trimming. She turned her head when she saw me and smiled. "Hey Toby", she bounced up. "Hey Zoe", I grinned. "So, um, what exactly are we doing in Gym"? I asked. "We're doing soccer out on the oval today, actually", she said. "Cool", I replied. And the annoying redhead, Jacky, decided it was a good time to interrupt.

"Hi, I'm Jacky. You must be Toby Cullen", she flicked her hair flirtatiously. "Um, yeah. How'd you guess"? I asked playfully, but sarcastically. Zoe smiled. "You should really stay away from Toby, you know Jacky. He bites", she teased. I grinned. "It's true", I growled, and bared my teeth playfully. Then I lunged at Zoe and tackled her. Once she was down I quickly rolled away from her. She was laughing and shaking her head. Jacky just looked seriously peed off. "Well then, I'll leave you two to your biting and attacking", she sniffed, and trotted off.

"You friend doesn't like me very much, does she"? I sat staring after Jacky. "No, actually the opposite. She's mad at me because I got to show you around instead of her", Zoe admitted. I chuckled. "Do you mind telling her that I'm not exactly interested in her", I turned to Zoe. "I don't want to make her madder than she already is. Can't _you _tell her"? She pleaded. "Maybe. But why did she want to show me around"? I frowned. Zoe turned to look at me as though I was missing something incredibly obvious.

"Because she thinks your hot, duh", she rolled her eyes. I scoffed. "And why did _you_ want to show me around the school"? I raised an eyebrow. Zoe blushed bright pink. "I always offer to show the new kids around. I just wanted to help", she bit her lip. I widened my eyes and pulled the cutest face I could. "You mean you don't think I'm _cute_"? I sniffed, pretending to be upset. Zoe giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're sort of cute", she teased. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help if. "Only a 'sort of'"? I demanded playfully. "Don't push your luck", Zoe chuckled. We both stood and followed the class out to the oval for a game of soccer.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and I got to know Zoe better throughout the day. But when it was time to go home I wasn't so keen on telling my adoptive parents about her. I didn't want to think about their responses. Bella pulled up in the car park and I climbed into the car. "So, how was your day"? She asked eagerly. I took a deep breath and forced a smile. "It was great. This girl called Zoe showed me around the school, so it was a lot easier because she helped me. She was really nice. Gym was my favourite class, because we played soccer, which I was really good at because of obvious reasons, but I did keep it at human pace, don't worry. But I was captain and my team won", I said proudly.

Bella laughed. "I know Edward will be proud, that's for sure. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. My sister Melanie has come up to visit, and she's at home right now with Edward and Olivia. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's a model", she added. I smiled. "Great. Is she a vampire too"? I think Bella was surprised by my casual use of the word, as though it didn't affect me. "Um, no, she's human. And she doesn't know what we are, so you can't be smashing things through walls or speeding around the house, okay"? She said sternly. I nodded. "We've already told Olivia she can't go changing eye colour and reading thoughts and what not. Oh wait, did I mention that? Olivia learnt how to read minds today. Oh, and I found my talent"! She added excitedly.

"Oh yeah"? I grinned. Bella nodded. "I can levitate stuff. I can't believe I never figured it out before. Watch", she took one hand of the steering wheel and slowly the magazine that had been sitting on the backseat of the car floated over to me. I laughed. "That's cool. I hope it doesn't take two years to work out my talent, though", I said. Bella smiled. "I'm sure it won't. So, what else happened at school"?


	11. AN: Please let me know you guys!

**Ok I don't even know where to begin…well, probably at the start…I'm not big on excuses but the reason I haven't updated in soooooooooo long is due to my stupid idiot computer. I had this entire fic finished, as well as some chapters for the next sequel…and then it died. We got it back and some chapters were still there, but most weren't, and we no longer had the internet connected to that computer for me to update. I finally moved everything (and retyped stuff) to my new computer, but **_**it**_** has been haven't problems now and refuses to save **_**anything**_**. It's working again now, so if anyone is still interested in my fics just comment on this AN and I will post the next chapter…once again, I'm SO sorry…let me know if you are still interested!**

**side rant : I hate technology… **


End file.
